Wonder Woman
Princess Diana is an Amazonian warrior princess and one of the world's first superheroes, known as Wonder Woman. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympians. Born on Themyscira, Diana was raised in paradise, hearing tales of her sisters' great task of defeating the God of War, Ares, and bringing peace to the world, ushering in a new era of peace to the world. Upon coming of age, Diana began pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret, but was soon discovered by her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior, and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon. After a training session, Diana happened to come across Captain Steve Trevor during his escape from the Imperial German Army. A battle soon followed, as the Germans tracked Trevor to Themyscira, where they invaded in pursuit of Doctor Poison's notes. The loss of her aunt and realisation of Mankind's downfall during the absence of the amazons convinced Diana to join the war effort, recognising Ares as the instigator of the conflict. In the following days, Diana soon uncovered Ares, who exposed her to be the Godkiller, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her brother. Following this revelation, a fierce battle ensued, where Diana fulfilled her purpose in freeing Mankind from Ares' influence. However, the loss of her allies in World War I had left Diana psychologically scarred, and she initially chose to abandon Mankind for the following century, but ultimately chose to protect humanity when ever she was needed but in a cautious way. In modern times, Diana operates as the curator of the Louvre Museum as Diana Prince. By now she's fought criminals including Slipknot, Cheetah, Doctor Poison (twice), Human Tank, Bouncer, Copperhead, Mayfly, and Ghost Soldier. Two years following the Battle of Metropolis, Diana came into conflict with Lex Luthor, who somehow came across a photograph of Diana and the Wonder Men during his search for metahumans. During her pursuit of Luthor, Diana crossed paths with Bruce Wayne, who discovered her secret after their confrontation, during his search for the White Portuguese. Later, along with the photograph on Luthor's files Bruce sent her, Diana discovered the evidence of metahumans in the world. With her mission fulfilled, Diana prepared to depart, but the emergence of the monstrous Doomsday led Diana to ally herself with Superman and Batman to take down the monster in a fierce battle that ended with the tragic death of hundreds. Biography Early Life Childhood Diana was born circa 3000 B.C. on the island of Themyscira to Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, mere months after the War of the Gods. As the only child on the entire island, it was harder for her to enjoy more childlike activities. To which, she soon took an active interest in the Amazon's combat training, even with her mother's stern refusal of it. Despite this, her aunt Antiope, knowing the true nature of Diana's background and caring so deeply for her well-being, began training the young princess herself in secret. Training Eventually, this deceit was discovered by Hippolyta. While initially very angered at Antiope defying her decision, the General was able to reason with her queen, making her accept the potential danger that would come some day. Thus, Diana soon began extensive training the all the various arts of the Amazons, with the goal given by her mother to become the greatest of her people, surpassing Antiope herself – the Amazons' fiercest warrior. During one of her most severe training sessions, Antiope fought Diana with all her might, without mercy. As Diana began to be pressured, she instinctively blocked the assault, resulting in her unleashing a powerful shockwave, knocking back Antiope and leaving all spectating Amazons there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. World War I Meeting Steve Trevor A shocked Diana wandered off to the Themysciran seashore, when she unexpectedly witnessed an airplane soaring through the sky out of nowhere, before crashing in the nearby bay outside of Themyscira, close to the cliff where she stood. She leaped down the ocean and rescued the pilot, only to discover a human soldier named Steve Trevor lying unconsciously on the Themysciran beach. She approached him as he came to, asking him if he was a man, due to Diana having never come across a male before in her life. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking whether or not he looked like one. Diana saw the German Army following Steve to Themiscyra. Steve told her that he was a good guy and the Germans were the bad guys. The two hid away and watched as the Amazon army fought the Germans. Witnessing some of her fellow Amazons die, Diana and Steve took part in the battle. Diana took a sword and quickly slew a number of German soldiers. A German fired at her but Antiope saw it and blocked the bullet with her body to save Diana. Before passing away, Antiope urged Diana to use the god killer and defeat Ares. After hearing Steve talked about the war, Diana thought that Ares stood behind this and stopping Ares was the Amazons' duty. She asked Hippolyta to allow her to go with Steve to the war and face the mad god, but her mother briskly refused, much to Diana's anger and confusion. That night, Diana stole an Amazon shield, along with the Lasso of Hestia and the god killer. She then escaped with Steve but was intercepted and sent off by her mother, who understood her daughter too well to think she'd listen to her orders. Before leaving Themyscira, Hippolyta gave Diana Antiope's tiara and told her to be careful. Hippolyta relented, mournfully telling Diana that the world of Man did not deserve someone as innocent as herself. Diana watched as her home vanished before her eyes as she passed the veil into the world of Man. Experiencing London At some point, Diana arrived at the United Kingdom, determined to help the Allied Powers win World War I. There she would befriend Trevor's secretary, Etta Candy. Steve, Diana, and Etta go to buy some clothes so that Diana will look less 'distracting'. Along the way, they were confronted by German spies that try to retrieve Dr. Poison's book that Steve had previously stolen. As the spies drew the weapons, Diana reacted quickly, blocking a bullet that was meant for Steve, subsequently fighting off the spies' barrage of gunfire in the cramped alleyway, determined to get answers from one of them on where she can find Ares. However, one of the spies she managed to capture kills himself by swallowing a cyanide pill. Diana goes with Steve to hand the book to his superiors, where she gets introduced to Sir Patrick Morgan in the process. Shortly thereafter, she overheard a conversation that Steve was having with one of the superiors where he downgraded the soldiers' lives as being less valuable than his own, infuriating Diana to the point she berated the man, calling him out as a coward. Diana and Steve decide to go the front to fight the Germans and stop Ares whilst they go to a local tavern to recruit 2 of Steve's friends – Sameer and Charlie. She saves the life of Charlie when he is held at gunpoint by a guy that beat him up earlier in the same bar by hurling him away from them, they travel to Belgium where Diana tastes ice cream for the first time enjoying it, Diana sees the effects soldiers suffered from fighting in the war they set camp with another friend of Steve's known as "Chief". The Wonder Men The following day, they go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well. After this, she decides to go into No Man's Land, changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men, led by Steve Trevor. She fights off against a group of German soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Steve Trevor's team fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. The citizens of that town see Diana as a hero. In honor of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team's bravery, a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor's team. She then sees Steve on the phone with Sir Patrick Morgan, and suddenly decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares, later on Steve and Diana are seen dancing where they finally accept they have feelings for each other and they kiss, after which they proceed to spend the night together. Infiltration into Erich Ludendorff's Gala The next day they decide to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more about the weapon he and Dr. Poison are creating and how to stop it. To enter the gala, Diana stole a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She hears Ludendorff release some of the gas where it kills citizens from that town. Feeling devastated, Diana was distressed by this event blames Steve for interfering with her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking the people could have been saved with him already being dead. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Base Receiving a signal from Chief, she infiltrates Ludendorff's base. She and General Ludendorff fight each other where Diana kills him. Thinking that killing Ludendorff would solve the problem, she gets confused when she sees the German soldiers loading the weapons onto the planes thinking that humankind is corrupted and it doesn't deserve her help. Meeting Ares Diana sees Sir Patrick Morgan in the base, who reveals himself to be the true Ares, and tells her of his plan for a world without humanity by having them destroy each other. Ares proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. Ares then reluctantly engages her in an epic battle while Steve and his comrades attempt to dismantle the plane harbouring the mustard gas. Battle at Erich Ludendorff's Base During the fight, Steve approaches Diana who can't hear him speak due to an explosion temporarily rupturing her eardrums. Steve, after much talking, departs and leaves Diana with his watch before boarding the plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realize the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Enraged, Diana breaks free and begins attacking the remaining German troops at the compound. Ares attempts to manipulate the distraught warrior by presenting her with Dr. Poison, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Old Gods. Diana lifts a tank ready to crush Dr. Poison with it but hesitates when she thinks about the love and compassion that Steve brought to her life when she realises that he professed his love for her before leaving to die. Dropping the tank, Diana spares Dr. Poison. Ares questions her decision, who tells him that while humans can be capable of the worst crimes, she's learned that they are equally capable of so much more: unbridled love and compassion. Ares engages Diana in a final fight but is defeated after she fully embraces her powers as the god killer and blasts Ares with powerful divine lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting, thereby finally ending the war. Post World War I Returning to London Returning to London where the people are celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers who fought in the war with Steve being among them. Diana lovingly strokes Steve's picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. A Century of Horrors Despite helping win the war, defeating Ares and still loving humanity, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Dr. Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death. Indeed, Diana would later claim that she "would never be the same" ever again after World War I. Moreover, in the years that followed, Diana bore witness to a "century of horrors" (Wars, Fascism, Communism, nuclear weapons' deployment, geopolitical brinkmanship, racism, homophobia, genocides, war crimes, propaganda, and etc.), and due to all of this occurring without Ares being there to spread corruption, Diana almost completely lost faith in humanity, coming to believe that humans "made a world where standing together is impossible." As such, Diana resolved to mostly abandon superheroism for 100 years. At some point before this century, Diana replaces her destroyed sword with the Sword of Athena, slays more sinister "beings from other worlds", moves to France, and became a professional antiquities dealer, with the Louvre Museum at some point employing her as the Curator for the Department of Antiquities. 1984 Needs to be Added A Woman's Touch something i don't have A Relic with a Punch To be Written One Pesty Bug Diana attempting to stop Sal Maroni's business, she begins destroying his warehouses that contained drugs and slaves and other stuff. Sal outraged by this, hires Mayfly to kill her. Which led into an intense battle in Downtown London, Diana being able to defeat him with a punch couldn't due to him causing so much destruction making her have to save civilians also. She eventually outpowered the villain and caught Sal. But sadly Sal with his connections was freed and moved back to Gotham in late 1997. A Powerful Hit, well.. Scratch To Be Written Task Force X In 2002. Diana fought killer and thief Slipknot, whom she effortlessly defeated and left to be apprehended by the FBI. Diana got involved because she took personal issue against Slipknot's known cruelty towards women, and therefore wanted him brought to justice. Haunted by the Past To Be Written Leap of Faith To Be Written Meeting Bruce Wayne Lex Luthor's Fundraiser Diana eventually became aware that Lex Luthor had in his possession the photograph of her and the Wonder Men, the only picture of her together with her deceased beloved. Hence, in an effort to finally reclaim it and Steve's memory, Diana flew from France to the United States, and managed to get invited to a charity function hosted by Lex Luthor at his villa, an event which is also attended by Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne and illustrious Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. During his greeting speech, Lex made a reference to how Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, much to the visible dismay of Diana. Shortly thereafter, she covertly stole a hacking device of Bruce Wayne's, who is likewise investigating Lex Luthor. She exited the party with Bruce pursuing her, but manages to make it to her car and drive off just in time for Bruce to see her depart. Confronted by Bruce Later, Diana is seen in the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities (with ancient Greco-Roman exhibits), conversing with an elderly couple, when the curator comes up, and offers to show her something of interest. She politely excuses herself and follows him to the exhibit of the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, which the ancient conqueror of the Middle East had used to cut the Gordian knot. While Diana stood admiring the replica, Bruce Wayne appeared. He proceeds to angrily confront her by grabbing Diana's arm and asking her about the information device that she had stolen. Bruce claims to see right through her "babe in the woods" act, saying that while Diana doesn't know him, he's met "a few women like her". Diana, however, calmly smiles and retorts that Bruce has never met any women like her. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything from Bruce's device, due to Lex Luthor's data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains her intention to re-obtain her photograph from Luthor, stating that she only borrowed Bruce's device, and has already returned it to him shortly beforehand (placing it into the glove compartment of his car), before calmly excusing herself and leaving. Finding the Truth Still puzzled as to Diana's identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside the Wonder Men, taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Diana is visibly intrigued and shocked at this revelation, as Flash's lightning reminds her of that of Ares, Aquaman reminds her of depictions of Poseidon, while the Mother Box that created Cyborg reminds her of the one she briefly saw back on Themyscira. Diana resolves to take some time to think this revelation over, does not answer Bruce's e-mail, and instead proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight back to France, through Turkey. Dawn of Justice Showdown in Gotham Port When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana once again dons her Wonder Woman armor and weapons, heading for Gotham City to help Batman and Superman in their battle against this incredibly powerful monstrous opponent. As Wonder Woman joins the Battle against Doomsday, she arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's lethal thermal blast, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. She relentlessly battles the monster, and despite Doomsday being stronger, Wonder Woman held her own, parrying a tremendous punch with the Sword of Athena, and then slicing off Doomsday's right arm with it. Eventually, Batman baits the monster into coming closer to her, allowing Wonder Woman to hurl the noose of her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia around his torso. A Tragedy to Remember Batman ejected from the batwing flying down at top speeds, wielding the Kryptonite spear, and managed to impale the monster's chest. The mortally wounded Doomsday bellowed in agony, releasing immense amounts of electricity from his body, which made Wonder Woman momentary lose her footing, loosening the lasso's hold and allowing the monster to mortally stab Batman. Justice League To Be Written The Path of an Amazon To Be Written Relationships Powers and Abilites Demigod Physiology Diana is an Amazonian demigoddess, as a child of both Zeus and Hippolyta, making her an extremely powerful being capable of surpassing the capabilities of the most elite Amazons and rivaling the power of her half-brother Ares. Superhuman Strength Diana has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman or Ares, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. Hence, even before reaching her full potential, she far surpassed the strength of any other Amazon, she effortlessly flung a man across a room with a single swing, effortlessly broke apart a gun, easily lifted and hurled entire German tanks, and also defeated the enhanced General Ludendorff, killing the mighty metahuman after a brief intense fight. After finally reaching her full potential as Wonder Woman, she became considerably stronger, being able to defeat without any effort a German battalion using only its strength, with her overpowering and killing beings from "other worlds" (including even the mighty Old God of War himself, Ares), was able to deflect a blow from Steppenwolf's battle axe with one of her bracelets, and was able to make even the much larger and stronger Doomsday stagger with her tremendously mighty blows, with Wonder Woman parrying a massive punch from Doomsday with the Sword of Athena, and even knocking the monster's feet from under him with a follow-up mighty blow of her shield. Similarly, Wonder Woman was even able to hold her own against a resurrected Superman himself (who was more powerful than ever before), making him stagger a few times (with blows and a headbutt and generating a shock wave with this last hit), but only temporarily, as she was ultimately attempting to restrain him but was also overpowered nonetheless. Super Leaps Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly, while fighting Doomsday. Superhuman Durability Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the stronger Ares, Doomsday, and Superman, tremendous torrents of Ares' lightning, the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's massive thermal blast. Even as a child, she was able to regularly jump down from several stories without harming herself. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. Similarly, while she was overpowered by a resurrected Superman, Wonder Woman was still ultimately unscathed from his attacks, though his mighty headbutts made her stumble back in pain. In addition, even several direct blasts of Doomsday's energy beams didn't wound her, with the second blast only temporarily sending her flying. Wonder Woman may, however, be wounded by very sharp objects, such as bullets. She generally compensates for this with her advanced healing factor and by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible Bracelets of Submission, and her indestructible shield. Regenerative Healing Factor Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal wounds at superhuman rates. During a battle between invading German soldiers and Amazons on Themyscira, Diana sustained a mild cut to her upper arm, which healed completely later that day. However, catastrophic wounds such as decapitation or having vital organs (such as her heart or brain) pierced, would kill her. Poison Immunity Wonder Woman was able to walk right through a cloud of Dr. Poison's extra lethal hydrogen-based mustard gas without suffocating, and with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Speed Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even many bullets at once, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air (as if they were moving in slow motion). Thus, she was fast enough to get up from her seat and disarm a man of his gun and toss him across a room in seconds, to leave Lex Luthor's fundraiser before Bruce managed to reach her, to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly use the Sword of Athena to slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. Indeed, Wonder Woman appeared as a blur when charging back at Doomsday after being knocked back by him. Her speed was still outmatched by that of Flash and Superman, however, with Superman notably managing to prevent her from clashing her Bracelets of Submission. Superhuman Reflexes Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at superspeed, as when a World War I German soldier fired his gun past her, the bullet appeared to be moving in slow motion from her perspective. She repeatedly used this skill to deflect bullets with her Bracelets of Submission and block the blows of her opponents with ease. 100 years later, Wonder Woman's reflexes improve further, to the point that she was able to block all of the rapid machine-gun shots of a British terrorist with her bracelets, leaving the people standing behind her unscathed. Also, when she dropped her sword mid-battle with Parademons, Wonder Woman was able to perceive Flash super speeding towards her fallen weapon, and hence outstretched her hand while he returned the sword to her grasp. Her reflexes were not powerful enough to contend with those of Flash or resurrected Superman, however, as Superman managed to grasp Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission before she could clash them. Superhuman Agility Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down in elaborate somersaults, to swiftly and easily take down many World War I soldiers, while dodging and weaving around their attacks, and to even dodge quite a few attacks from the equally fast Ares and Doomsday. Superhuman Stamina Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battles with Ares, Doomsday, Steppenwolf, and resurrected Superman, despite her being considerably pressured by all of them. Levitation ''' Wonder Woman possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air, though it is not quite as advanced as the flight power of a Kryptonian or Old God. While defeating Ares, she leapt into the air, and hovered for a few seconds, before gently floating down. '''Electrokinesis Wonder Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over divine lightning, as she caught, absorbed and then redirected the tremendous torrents right back at the God of War, killing him. Gadgets Amazon warrior armor Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for any possible vulnerability to sharp bullets. Bracelets of Submission Wonder Woman wears two specialized nigh-indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even Ares' humongous torrents of lightning, and Doomsday's tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack, while also having the ability to create a massive wave of energy outwards when clashed together. General Antiope's tiara Wonder Woman would wear it in loving memory of her beloved aunt and mentor Antiope, with Diana striving to be worthy of it, as the tiara signifies that it's wearer is the greatest Amazonwarrior of them all. Lasso of Hestia Wonder Woman's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. She successfully wielded it against Steve Trevor (in order to get the experienced spy to tell her the truth), General Ludendorff (in order to half his escape and kill him), Ares (in order to keep up with the violent God of War in battle), Doomsday (in order to temporarily restrain him, while Batman weakened him, and Superman delivered the finishing blow), and resurrected Superman (in order to restrain him until the post-mortem amnesia wore off). Amazon shield Wonder Woman's magical Amazon shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even humongous torrents of lightning from Ares and tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attacks from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. Godkiller Wonder Woman's extremely sharp and durable magical sword forged in Themyscira, that she wielded in battle during World War I. However, the god killer was ultimately destroyed by Ares. Due to its magical nature, the god killer would very likely have been able to injure otherwise invulnerable beings, like Superman and Doomsday, had it still been in existence, however, this was never demonstrated. Sword of Athena Wonder Woman's second sword, replacing the god killer, with the Sword of Athena being equivalently powerful, one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Themyscirans Category:Amazons